Rainy Musings
by shinju-kun
Summary: While it's raining out, all it makes you wanna do is lay in bed all day, all warm and safe from the cold. Roy seems to want something that Marth has always had the privilege of doing, will he achieve his goal or succumb to the prince's lovely touch?


I awoke to the sound of heavy rain and when I opened my eyes, the clock read nine in the morning but the sky outside the window said it was still about six at night. I sat up and rubbed my eye, the chill of the room creeping up my spine and forcing me to retreat under my blanket and next to my warm haven. I moved his arm aside so I can fit into the empty spot, putting his arm around my back, laying on my side. Normally he was the first one awake and on these rare occasions I often watched him as he slept, his beautiful face relaxed in peaceful slumber. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face; if there was anything cuter than his smile, it would have to be his face when he was asleep. I stroked his soft cheek with the back of my fingers, brushing a strand of hair away to reveal more of his beautiful face.

The rain seemed to come down harder and I yawned quietly at the calming, peaceful atmosphere that filled the room, as if there were not a single ounce of chaos present. I looked down at him once again and leaned towards his face, listening to his soft baby snores; haha, if I told him he does snore he'd be horrified. I can imagine his already pale face growing a few shades whiter as he stood there with eyes big like a deer caught in the headlights. Instinctually, I placed an ever so soft kiss against his cheek, licking my lips after realizing how chapped they felt. Probably felt like sandpaper...

I couldn't stop myself from placing yet another one against the same spot, and another, before I placed a kiss in a lower spot. Lower and lower until I kissed the spot behind his ear, and I felt the hand that was draped on my lower back twitch before it gripped my back lovingly, and when I raised my head his eyes were open halfway, giving a luminescent glow to them.

"Morning," I whispered, giving him a sweet smile when he looked over.

He returned the smile and rubbed his face before stretching. "Good morning."

I lifted the covers so I could climb onto his chest while keeping the warmth of our blanket over us and he wrapped his arms around my back, tilting his head to the side with a sweet smile. I smiled back and placed a kiss against his mouth, making sure to keep my mouth closed so he wouldn't smell my morning breath.

"I wish you wouldn't molest me while I sleep, Roy," he chuckled, shaking his head and glancing out the window. "Hm, it's raining.

I pouted. "I wasn't molesting! I just wanted to kiss you without disturbing you!"

"Mission failed," he teased, poking my nose.

I smiled and rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes when he massaged the back of my head.

"You have such magical fingers..." I purred, inhaling the scent of his shirt.

"As I have been told ample times."

Nothing was said for the longest time after that, and the low hum of the rain against our window accompanied by his hand against my head had relaxed me so, but of course as soon as I was fully relaxed, my lower stomach was beginning to feel tight and I sighed.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"Bathroom..." I muttered, hearing him chuckle and I slipped out from the warmth and dashed for our walk-in bathroom-which is more convenient than you think.

After washing up I decided to brush my teeth, since I now had every intention to kiss him, but I wouldn't do it with nasty breath. I bounded out of the bathroom and hopped onto the bed, pouting as Marth got up.

"I suppose I should wash up this morning as well," he said and I huffed. "I won't be long," he said before closing the door.

"Said you never."

"I heard that."

I stuck my tongue out at the door that he opened slightly before it closed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling. Marth takes just about forever when he's in the bathroom; something about combing his hair and cleaning his face...

The sound of the rain against the window was beginning to make me feel drowsy once again and I settled underneath the blankets, watching the streams of water on the window fall into different patterns. Hopefully today I won't have any matches and maybe in about a few hours I can get up and get some lunch. Ah, spending an entire, relaxing morning with Marth. That sounds lovely.

I turned my head when I heard the door open and I smiled when Marth emerged, well, that wasn't long at all. "Skip your makeup, today, Princess?" I teased, giving him a smirk as he climbed into bed with an exasperated look on his face.

"I have half a mind to ready myself for the rest of the day," he sighed, once again wrapping his arms around my back when I climbed onto his chest.

"Come on, don't have a conniption, you know I'm just teasing." I placed a kiss against his lips.

He rolled his eyes. "When everyone starts calling you that it becomes irritating and degrading to my status."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Marth, I know you're the King of Altea and you've saved your continent not only once but twice and you had many followers to help you along the way and blah, blah, blah."

He chuckled. "Perhaps I should sit you down for a history lesson."

I huffed. "As if I would really pay attention."

His brows raised mockingly. "Oh? I suppose all of that studying in Ostia just before you were called for war was simply a facade to your father?"

I flinched. Damnit. How did he know that?!

He chuckled again, triumphant. "It's not something to look down upon, all of that time studying made you a very quick and cunning young man," he said, cupping my face and placing a loving kiss against my mouth.

I let out a soft moan but returned his kiss, pressing myself against him. this kiss lasted longer than the other ones, but it wasn't filled with lust like it usually was-mainly because of me. It was slow and sweet, our lips making muted wet noises as they melded together and separated. I felt his tongue press against my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance, wrapping my tongue around his as our tongues slid against each other.

His hand rested against the lower of my back, the other tugging on the top button of my night shirt. I pulled away, a string of saliva keeping us connected for a second before it snapped.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, his hand making slow circles.

"...can I...can I be on top...? I wanna make you feel good, too..." I said softly, looking away. I had only topped once and it felt so nice not only for me but I can tell Marth liked it too. After that, I was the one on the bottom, mainly because when we were aroused, I was always pulling him on top of me to do the work. How selfish.

He smiled then inquired, "What makes now different than yesterday?"

I frowned. "I...I feel bad that I'm always asking to be on bottom and I never took into consideration of your feelings if you wanted to be on bottom or not."

A soft chuckle. "Did you solve it on your own?"

"I'm not that dull..." I retorted with a huff.

"I wasn't implying you were. I was taken aback since you prefer to submit to me." His hand rushed back some disobedient strands of hair only to click his tongue as they fell back into place proudly.

"I know, but, at first I wasn't too sure if you really enjoyed it or not..."

He seemed confused. "I was certain I explicitly stated if it was enjoyable or not."

We both stared at each other, confused, did he tell me? I can't remember..."Well, can I try again?"

He smiled. "Of course."

I felt something flutter inside my chest as my excitement spiked. Now is my chance to redeem myself if my performance was poor last time. I brought him into a demanding kiss, sliding my tongue into his mouth and popping open his own shirt.

"Th-that doesn't mean you must be rough!" he whimpered, his arms laying beside his head as I sat up to open the rest of his shirt.

"I'm not, I promise." I smiled and leaned down to kiss his neck, rubbing his chest. He gave a shaky sigh and gasped when I nipped his skin, giving a soft moan after I sat on his waist to play with his nipples.

"Roy..." he breathed, tilting his head to the side.

I smirked and grinned my hips down into his, creating the most wonderful friction. "Roy..." Ah, he's starting to get aroused too. I leaned over him to suck on one of his perked nipples, playing with the other one. He gave soft moans and I could feel his hips move up into my own, our erections occasionally brushing up against each other.

I moved to his other nipple and reached inside his pants, stroking his erection slowly at first but then pumping it hard. His breathing turned uneven. "Roy...feels good..." he breathed, his hand holding the back of my head. I used my thumb to rub the tip of his erection, rubbing my tongue against his nipple one last time before shifting to pull down his pants and boxers.

I moved back so I was kneeling between his legs and like most days I licked the head before taking it into my mouth to suck on it lightly. He was trying to keep quiet, but I could tell he wasn't doing a very good job about it-he was letting soft grunts escape his throat. I took more of him into my mouth, rubbing my tongue against the underside as I nodded my head. Every time I went down I felt his hips move up into my mouth.

Ah, ah. I'm the seme today. I held down his hips and moved my head slower, making him whimper. "Easy now," I murmured, mocking him almost. If I was ever ancy he would stop what he was doing and tell me that so I wouldn't excite myself too much.

"...shut up..." he muttered and I chuckled, putting a couple fingers to his lips. He took them into his mouth and sucked on them, his tongue sliding around my fingers and costing them in saliva.

I groaned softly as my erection twitched inside my boxers and retrieved my fingers, pushing up one of his legs by the back of his knee before sliding a slick finger inside. He let out a soft groan but murmured, "I'm fine, it's just a pressure."

I moved the finger in and out of him, listening to the wet sounds his butt made every time my finger moved. "Roy..." he breathed and I added another one, the muscles tightening around my fingers. "Relax," I murmured, leaning down to suck on his erection.

"Gods..." he moaned, moving his hips into my every movement.

After I felt he was prepared enough I placed myself at his entrance, waiting for him to open his eyes and look at me. "Ready?" I murmured. He placed the back of his fingers over his mouth and he nodded. I pushed in fast and he tilted his head back to cry out, his muscles once again tightening around me.

Damn, this felt nice. "Marth, relax...it's alright," I reassured gently, stroking the head of his erection.

He whimpered and moved to adjust to my intrusion, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. I leaned over him and placed a kiss against his jawline, cleaning the tear trail with my tongue before I made gentle thrusts.

"No, faster..." he whispered and I kissed his shoulder with an open mouth, moving faster and deeper into him. "I...I said faster, not harder...!" he gasped, clinging my shoulders.

I chuckled lightly. "Too much, Marth? Would you want me to stop?" I pulled out almost all the way and stopped, making him whimper.

"N-no...I'm fine..." I kissed his chest before moving into his again. "You know, yours is much bigger...imagine what I had to go through on our first night," I purred, rubbing against a bundled spot inside of him. "Aah! Th-that spot..." I smirked. Perfect.

"You mean this one?" I inquired, leaning up to hold his waist and bring him down onto my erection hard.

He cried out again and I swear his cheeks turned redder. "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled, bringing him down into my thrusts as I hit that spot repeatedly. "Ah, ah, Roy! No!" he whimpered, covering his eyes with his arms.

"What's wrong, Marth? Does it hurt?" I asked, unable to read his face.

He shook his head. "It feels too good..."

I smirked again. "You mean when I do this?" I pounded against the spot once making him release a rather loud moan. "...eah..."

As I pounded against that sweet spot I felt a knot beginning to form in my lower stomach. Damn, not yet.

"Aaahh!" I groaned as I felt his muscles suddenly constrict around me, watching his milk spill out of his erection. Crap. He continued to release soft moans as his orgasm passed over him and I continued to thrust into that spot, releasing small moans and groans myself.

"Roy, Roy, no, stop...it feels too good...!" he gasped, reaching forward to lightly place his hands against my stomach.

I smirked and purposely thrust hard into him, his moans reaching high volumes. Damnit Marth...I dug my fingers into his hips as I felt my milk shoot hard into him. I thrust a few more times before I pulled out, collapsing on top of him. As we caught our breaths, I placed a kiss under his chin and nuzzled into him.

"Roy..."

"Yes? Er, too rough?" I chuckled sheepishly.

I felt him kiss my head. "A little. It wasn't too bad because that spot makes everything feel good. I suppose it's also punishment for being rough with you on occasion..."

I blushed. "I...I kinda like it when you're rough with me, Marth..." I admitted, feeling my cheeks warm up and burying my face into his shoulder.

He laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh ever. "Did I hear that properly, Roy?! If so, I'll have to be rough with you more often."

I nipped his shoulder and that was the spark that ignited the fire in my butt later that night.

~*Owari*~


End file.
